Juguete
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: [PostSerie] Alphonse está a punto de emprender el viaje en busca de su hermano. Winry no quiere, pero a él no le importa. Por mucho que ella se empeñe, un juguete no ejerce poder sobre él... Reviews!


.. **Título: **Juguete ..  
.. **Autora:** Annie-chan Diethel ..  
.. **Categoría:** Lemon ..  
.. **Pairing: **WinxAl pero a la vez AlxEd ..  
.. **Summary:** PostSerie Alphonse está a punto de emprender el viaje en busca de su hermano. Winry no quiere, pero a él no le importa. Por mucho que ella se empeñe, un juguete no ejerce poder sobre él ..  
.. **Disclaimer:** Sí, los Elric me pertenecen durante el rato en el que escribo el fic xD luego si eso los devolveré a sus dueños originales, Winry no, a ella no la quiero xD ..  
.. **Notas de Autora (leer, por favor): **Contiene **lemon **aunque poco extendido. **Al's POV**, es decir, narrado desde el punto de vista de un Al un poco **OCC**, y para más colmo, algún **spoil **por ahí. Este fic es un poco... no sé xD No es lo que suelo escribir normalmente, pero me ha gustado, así que si a partir de ahora se leen más cosas así bajo mi nick no será muy raro xD **Fans de Winry, no lean esto,** su sensibilidad puede ser herida. Al igual que la **gente prejuiciosa que no acepta ni el lemon ni la agresión de algún tipo, tampoco debe leer.** A partir de aquí, corre de vuestra cuenta (Ahora no lo leerá nadie xD). Bueno, este es el tipo de fanfic que se escribe cuando una está un poco ida de la cabeza, ha dormido mal, se despierta con una chispita de idea y se pone a escribir a falta de algo que hacer. Cosas que tiene la vida. Criticas constructivas, si tienes un flame, escríbelo en un bloc de notas y luego elimínalo, no me importan.

_.. **Dedicado especialmente a Shady10: **Guarda la navaja por favor! xD Aquí tienes: 2034 palabras, 11205 letras con espacios según Word :P Ahora solo falta saber si te gusta! .._

_

* * *

_

Esta noche el cielo está despejado y oscuro. La luna lo baña todo de plata, las estrellas nos miran curiosas a través de la ventana. El silencio es un fiel aliado, aunque de vez en cuando algún perro ladre, rompiendo la quietud del ambiente. El aire se llena con el suave canto de los grillos, ocultos por el pasto. La temperatura es excelente afuera, no hace ni frío ni calor. El clima es ideal en general. Fuera.

Pero aquí, dentro, la temperatura no es tan agradable, sino que es más elevada, hasta rozar lo agobiante. A pesar de la tenue luz de la luna, la habitación me sabe demasiado oscura, o tal vez sea cosa mía. Aquí, dentro, no hay quietud, sino que los cuerpos se agitan en un ritmo salvaje y desesperado. No sé si eres tú o soy yo el que provoca esta velocidad tan frenética. Aunque no es algo que realmente me importe.

Como tampoco me importas tú.

Lo sabes, y mejor que nadie, pero te haces la desentendida y finges ser amada para ti misma. Por mi parte, en ningún momento te mentí: sólo eres un juguete con el que me entretengo, y te lo demuestro noche tras noche, haciendo con tu cuerpo lo que quiero sin hacerte apenas partícipe de nada mientras lo aclamo a él en mil fantasías. Lo sabes, pero quisieras no saber. Aunque fuese peor para ti.

Tú sola te entregas al juego, viniéndome a buscar. Conoces mi soledad y mi desesperación por su ausencia, como también conoces las tuyas y vienes a compartirlas. Estás equivocada si piensas que de alguna manera acabaré por ceder y caeré rendido a tus pies, o sintiendo hacia ti algo semejante al cariño. Y eso es algo que también sabes, pero sigues empeñada en intentarlo. Sin embargo, no dejarás de ser un juguete, una muñeca que no me da miedo romper.

A veces dices que he dado un cambio demasiado brusco, que ya no soy el mismo, obligándome a reírme de ti. Sí, es cierto que cambié, pero en parte fue culpa tuya. La vida me arrebató toda mi familia, lo que más quería. Y, de entre ellas, la persona que más amaba en el mundo; la amabilidad jamás me hizo mejorar nada, no era más que una actitud inútil. Es cierto que perdí la memoria y que no recuerdo más que retales de unos días crueles y vacíos que busco recomponer con su presencia, como también es cierto que de haberlos recordado hubiese tenido otra excusa perfecta para convertirme en quien soy ahora. Pero no, te empeñaste en ocultarlo, creando un monstruo lleno de rencor porque sí. No por mi propio bien, sino por el tuyo, porque temías perderme como lo perdiste a él, sin importar lo mucho que yo lo necesitase. Porque querías que fuese tuyo, sólo tuyo, por y para ti hasta el fin del mundo. Y, como no lo fue, ahora buscas lo mismo conmigo.

No me dolió que pretendieses que yo fuese su reemplazo, pero sí lo hizo que intentases limitarme sus recuerdos. ¿Tienes miedo de que lo encuentre? Seguramente sí, porque sabes lo que pasará después: ninguno de los dos volvería a tu lado como tu posesión, como un hombre que te ame. Y pretendes evitarlo viniéndome a buscar por las noches, ofreciéndome algo que no sabes que solo alimenta mi deseo por volver a verlo, por recordar la textura de su piel bajo mis dedos.

La luz de la luna juega con tu silueta, que se retuerce de placer sobre mí. Juega, de tal forma que tus rubios cabellos a veces me parecen los suyos. Cierro los ojos y mi memoria lo dibuja. Puedo ver claramente los dorados mechones de cabello caer distraídamente sobre los costados de su rostro, enmarcándolo, envolviéndolo en sombras que le otorgan un toque aún más misterioso; la plateada iluminación baña su tez tostada por el sol de tan largos viajes, pero sin ser excesivamente morena, en su justa totalidad; sus ojos, color oro brillante, arden fieros de deseo mientras sus labios forman una sonrisa al mencionar mi nombre entre excitantes gemidos que rompen en su garganta. Los rayos de luna acarician su bien formado cuerpo, tonificado, musculoso, apetecible, que porta dos extremidades metálicas que no hacen más que realzar su fuerza y valor al recordar por qué los lleva, aunque solo sea un vago recuerdo. Te beso ardientemente, soñando que no eres tú. Porque mi triste realidad es que tú estás ocupando su lugar.

Tal y como tú te entregas, yo me obligo a tomarte, tratando de calmar el anhelo que se desata en mi pecho al pensar en él. Me introduzco en tu interior con brusquedad mientras acaricio y pellizco sin la menor consideración tus pezones, erectos debido al éxtasis. Muerdo a conciencia uno de ellos, queriendo hacerte daño para devolverte a la realidad, sé lo que estás pensando. Recuerda, y hazlo bien, que no estamos haciendo el amor, que esto es pura lujuria. No esperes, como sé que estás haciendo, oír de mi boca un "te amo" en cualquier momento. Y continúo sembrando de mordiscos tu cuerpo, algunos con tanta rabia que te hago sangrar como el que acabo de hacerte a la altura de la clavícula, rompiendo el juguete. Haces ver que no te importa, porque continúas jadeando y gimiendo de placer, suplicando más. Sólo obedezco porque, de nuevo, en mi imaginación, la voz que escucho no es la tuya.

Lo intentas, quieres satisfacerme en esta, la última noche que permaneceré en Rizembul, suplicando casi silenciosamente que no lo busque. Pero ignoras que lo único que haces es incrementar mi ansiedad. Sé que la cavidad que penetro con fiereza ahora no puede ser comparable con la suya, ni tu boca ajena sabe buscar los rincones de la mía que solo él hallaría con la suya, tan próxima. Tus manos no saben tocarme con la misma habilidad y pasión que las suyas podrían, y mi nombre al provenir de tus labios no me produce ninguna emoción, tal y como lo haría su voz, que me sumiría en mil escalofríos. En resumidas cuentas, tú no eres lo que busco, tú no eres él. Y cuando llego al clímax después de ti, te desplomas sobre mí, abrazándome en un gesto cariñoso que no correspondo. Buscas mis besos, aún sabiendo que no te los voy a entregar de nuevo.

De hecho, evito mirarte a la cara, porque hacia ti no puedo sentir más que repugnancia. No solo me evades cada vez que te pido información sobre él, sino que te arrojas en mis brazos en un intento desesperado de olvidarle. Porque una vez lo amaste, aunque ya no estés tan segura. Era un secreto a voces. Ahora me amas a mí, y hace tiempo que dejó de ser una farsa. Has logrado amarme sinceramente a pesar de mi nueva actitud que quizá te recuerde a él. Pero tú solo eres un juguete para mí.

Finalmente, te rindes de tu intento desesperado de buscar algún gesto cariñoso y te acurrucas a mi lado, aún pegada a mí. Por mi parte, hace rato que desvié la mirada a través de la ventana. Algunos mechones almendrados caen desde mi flequillo, introduciéndose en el campo de visión de mis ojos pardos. El resto de mi cabello permanece recogido en una coleta. Me lo dejé crecer basándome en un vago recuerdo suyo, al igual que la costumbre de utilizar su abrigo rojo en los días más fríos. Tú, para no variar, lo tenías escondido en uno de los cajones de tu armario, pero no pudiste arrebatármelo una vez que lo encontré en una de mis búsquedas de pistas. Al igual que las fotografías que la abuela Pinako tenía expuestas en toda la casa antes de mi llegada, te empeñaste en ocultarlo todo, en guardarlo para ti sola. Incluso la maleta de mi hermano, llena de sus escasas pertenencias, de sus recuerdos, que se suponía me pertenecía una vez que él desapareció. Por eso puedo decir tranquilamente que te odio, porque quieres alejarme de él a cualquier precio. Le pedí a tu abuela que me hiciese una vestimenta similar a la suya, y se puso a ello tras dedicarme una mirada de asombro. Tal vez, con mi misma imagen reflejando la suya pretenda calmar su ausencia. Contigo está visto que es imposible.

_- Te quiero, Al.-_ me dices, rompiendo la tranquilidad y el silencio que reinaba.

No te contesto, teniendo en consideración los años de amistad para no herirte más, porque aún queda un resquicio del Alphonse Elric que era bueno y puro. Pero tú, estúpida de ti, tienes que insistir.

- Di que me quieres.- ruegas, y yo esbozo una sonrisa cínica, negándome a responder, dándome cuenta de que las marcas de mis dientes en tu piel no han servido para nada- Aunque sea, miénteme.

_- No voy a hacerlo.-_ replico por fin, con un tono notablemente molesto, cansado de aquella situación.

_- Edward lo hubiese hecho..._

_- Sabes bien que no._

Al fin, te callas, sabiendo que es cierto. Él jamás te dedicó unas palabras cariñosas, porque su personalidad distante no se lo solía permitir. Pero de cuando en cuando, en los pocos ratos de humanidad que se permitía, era capaz de dedicar frases que penetraban en el corazón y quedaban ahí para siempre. Lo sé porque siempre fui el único en escuchar aquel tono de voz suave y dulce que acompañaba aquel tipo de palabras. Y, aunque no lo recuerde, esa sensación acompañada de borrosos recuerdos de sonidos todavía está clavada en lo único que siempre mantuve en cualquier forma: mi alma. Echo un rápido vistazo al reloj que reposa sobre la mesilla de noche: casi van a ser las seis.

Me incorporo, quedándome sentado unos instantes, mirando de nuevo a través del cristal mientras aparto los mechones de flequillo de mis ojos. El cielo ha empezado a tomar una tonalidad azulada y oscura, el amanecer se acerca. Me levanto ante tu llorosa mirada y me pongo la ropa que descansaba sobre una silla, aquella que había sido cosida para mí, a semejanza de la de mi hermano. Me cepillo mi ahora largo cabello y me lo recojo nuevamente frente a un espejo. Por un momento, en la penumbra del reflejo, realmente me pareció verle sonreírme.

Me volteo hacia ti y observo tu frágil y marcado aspecto, como el de la muñeca rota en la que te has convertido. Suplicas entre sollozos que no me vaya mientras introduzco con calma los brazos en el abrigo de mi hermano, aspirando el aroma que aún conserva de él.

_- Quédate, Al... Eres lo único que me queda...-_ lloras, y no me importa.

_- No._

_- Al menos, di que me quieres... Por favor..._

_- No te quiero, Winry. Ni él tampoco._- mi voz suena fría, pero no puedo evitarlo. Es mucho el rencor que guardo, tanto a ti como a la vida. Ambos me negasteis todo lo importante, ahora seré yo el que lo haga.

Me aguarda un largo camino por recorrer en busca de mi amor perdido, aunque ello implique perderme yo también. Yo voy a emprenderlo, así y todo tú no quieras. Sujeto la maleta de mi hermano con firmeza, que ahora contiene sus pertenencias y las mías, y me dispongo a marchar. Sé que todo el frío que encierro en mi interior solo puede derretirse con su calor, con su fuego, y voy a por él. Pero cuando mis dedos apenas rozan el picaporte, tú te apoyas sobre la puerta, impidiéndome ir.

_- ¡No quiero que te vayas!_

_- ¡Es que no me importa lo que tú quieras!_

_- ¡Al...!-_ me abrazas, esperando de nuevo, vanamente, que me conmueva. Suspiras derrotada ante mi rigidez- _Si tienes que marcharte, no te lo negaré más... Sólo quiero unas palabras... Un beso de despedida..._

Puedo ver cómo acercas tus labios hacia los míos, y sin embargo yo tomo tus mejillas, bajo tu cabeza ligeramente y deposito un rápido y más bien seco beso en la frente, como solía hacer de pequeño.

_- Adiós, Winry._

Volveré cuando pueda ser cálido de nuevo. Volveré cuando ya no te necesite como un juguete para saciar mi sed de amor.


End file.
